the_united_nations_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis-Philippe IV of France
Louis-Philippe IV, King of the French '''(6th May 1887 - Present) is the eighth King from the House of Orléans, ruling since the death of his elder brother Louis-Auguste I in 1919. Known as a modern and progressive monarch, he earned the respect of the French people for his adherence to his role as a constitutional monarch and firm belief in the importance of democracy and representation for all peoples. Having endured eight Prime Ministers during his long reign, he has become known as a truly constitutional monarch, earning the loving epithet of ''the People's King.'' Louis-Philippe IV's reign has been known for progressive social policies, including the implementation of a public healthcare system under Prime Minister Edouard Duchamp, which the King notably pushed for. He is also known to be a strong advocate for political freedoms for the people of France, having studied the importance of a well-formed democracy and the equal importance of matching civil freedoms and rights. He has notably brought France further forward onto the greater world stage, as the nation became one of the true world superpowers during his reign. He managed to keep the French Colonial Empire in tact, though he afforded the natives far more representation and political autonomy in their respective dominions. Early Life '''Childhood Louis-Philippe Raphael Charles Henri d'Orléans was born on May 6th, 1887 at the Louvre Palace. He was the second son of Prince Jean, Duke of Orléans and heir apparent to the French throne and Elisabeth Henriette of Burgundy, having been born after the elder Louis-Auguste, the future heir to the throne. He was born during the reign of his grandfather, Philippe VII. Louis-Philippe was therefore not expected to inherit the crown from the time of his birth, though he would go on to become heir to his childless brother and succeed to the throne that way. During his childhood, he was known as Prince Louis-Philippe, Duke of Nemours. He was second-in-line to the throne upon his birth and would remain as such until the ascension of his brother, when he would become first. From an early age, Louis-Philippe had a firm belief in democracy and civil rights. This was partially influenced by his father, the then Prince Jean, who taught his sons about the importance of the constitution to France. He was also taught to have pride in what France had achieved and to never underestimate the power of the nation. He would grow extremely patriotic and proud of his heritage over the course of his childhood. Otherwise, he was described as being intelligent and gifted in his childhood. He was educated at the Louvre, alongside his elder brother and eventual younger siblings. He would grow close to his brother in this time. Adulthood Louis-Philippe would finish his education aged fifteen, at which point he was given a commission in the army with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He would serve passionately in the army, rising through the ranks over time through his dedication and ability until he eventually reached the rank of Brigadier General. Though there would be no conflicts during Louis-Philippe's time in the military, he was still noted to have served with vigour and with passion as though there was a war going on. In 1903, when Louis-Philippe was sixteen, his father would inherit the throne, making him second-in-line to the throne and should his brother die childless, he would be the next heir. His father's ascension was a significant boost in status for Louis-Philippe, as he became the son of a King. It was around this time that he began to be more active in politics, campaigning for increased welfare for the people and increased spending on social programs. He was an opponent of Prime Minister Jules Fouchard, who was notable for his policies which were negatively affecting the poorest citizens of France, as well as a proponent of Fouchard's successor, Robert Dubois. He would continue his military service during the reign of his father, though things would soon change within the next decade, for Jean IV would die in 1915. Heir Apparent Upon the death of Jean IV in 1915, Louis-Auguste I would inherit the throne, with Louis-Philippe becoming first-in-line to the throne should his brother die without children. The new King, however, had never married and it was speculated that Louis-Auguste may have been homosexual, for her never expressed even an interest in marriage. Meanwhile, in 1914, Louis-Philippe married Marie-Adelaide of Savoy, who he had met in Rome when he visited there in 1907. They maintained a regular correspondence, and would soon grow closer together. The marriage would finally take place in 1914, which was a source of joy and happiness for the royal family during the uncertain time brought on by the lack of a child to the King. Louis-Auguste's frail health also made it more and more likely that Louis-Philippe would end up with the crown at some point later in life. Indeed, that time would come earlier than many thought, for Louis-Auguste would fall gravely ill and die in 1919, leaving Louis-Philippe as King of the French. Reign Ascension and Political Efforts With the death of King Louis-Auguste, he now became King of the French under the name of Louis-Philippe IV. The new King was crowned in Paris, being recognised as King. His coronation and ascension brought much publicity within the nation, with many thousands flocking to Paris to see the events which occurred for his coronation. Publicly, Louis-Philippe put on a strong facade to appear more regal and "kingly" toward his subjects, which arguably worked. His conduct in the first few weeks of his reign greatly helped to increase his popularity, which would last throughout his reign, only increasing over time. The King would meet with Prime Minister Antoine Clemenceau, which reportedly went well. He would increase his credibility among the people and the government with his policy of non-intervention in the affairs of government, which earned him popularity for not hindering the democratic process.